Omegaverse ver Gintama
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Fanfic yang sesungguhnya dimulai! "Kita harus mencari 'titik' dimana semuanya berawal, hanya itu kesempatan terakhir Kita."/"Aku akan menjemputmu."/"Apakah kau suka cerita cinta?"/[Apa yang menyala dalam kegelapan dan menjadi pemandu menuju alam baka?]/Chapter 2 update minggu depan. [Discontinued]
1. Epilog

~Omegaverse Ver Gintama~

Summary: Ini hanya penjelasan mengenai omegaverse dan para karakter! Mohon dibaca penjelasan ini sebagaimana suatu keharusan sebelum akhirnya memulai chapter yang sesungguhnya yang akan update minggun depan. Penjelasan ini sengaja dibuat sebagai salah satu syarat, dan bertujuan untuk mempermudah para pembaca memahami kondisi dalam cerita atau fanfic ini.

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: OOC. OC. Omegaverse. AU. Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: M for bahasa

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki

Omegaverse Ver Gintama -Prolog- © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Don't like, Don't read

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Hai, minna! Apa kabar? Baik? Sehat? Bagus! Oh, iya, selamat tahun baru! /telat!/

Maafkan diriku yang gagal menjadi author di tahun lalu dan tahun sekarang! m(_ _)m *sungkem*

Kali ini, aku datang dengan membawa fanfic bertemakan 'omegaverse'. Apakah omegaverse itu? Nanti Yuri- _sensei_ akan jelaskan. ^^ btw, sejak tahun lalu, sebenarnya aku sudah sangat tergila-gila dengan tema ini karena membaca sebuah manga. Manganya sangat 'kyaaaaaaaaaa' lho! *promosi*

Yak, wes, cukup dengan kegajeanku di tahun ini, omong-omong gimana liburan kalian? Menyenangkan? Atau lebih milih duduk di rumah sambil menonton kembang api? Hm… itu juga bagus, aku juga sama. Eh, apa? Aku terlalu banyak bicara? Aduh… maaf deh, iya-iya, aku ngerti kok. Ini cuap-cuap terakhirku, baiklah, untuk selanjutnya penjelasan dari Yuri- _sensei_! Yuri- _sensei_ , monggo silakan dimulai. *berubah menjadi Yuri- _sensei_ *

Hohoho, terima kasih Yuri- _san_. Yak, kita berjumpa lagi setelah sekian lama. Apakah ada yang merindukanku? Tidak ada? Ga papa. /mulai penjelasannya oi!/ Oke-oke, kalian tidak sabaran banget ya? Duh, kita mulai dari mana? *baca skrip*

(1.) Ow, 'Apa itu omegaverse?'

*benerin letak kacamata/mode serius* Omegaverse berasal dari Eropa dan Amerika Serikat. Cerita omegaverse yang pertama kali muncul yakni mengenai manusia serigala yang jatuh cinta, lantas ia mencoba mendalami percintaan dalam ekologi serigala asli di mana terdapat hirearki antara alpha, beta, dan omega. Dalam omegaverse pun terdapat unsur satir, misalnya kaum laki-laki yang misoginis dan juga rasisme pada sistem sosial. Dalam omegaverse, interpretasi tambahan pun biasa dilakukan. Tergantung pada siapa yang menggambar atau menulis dan membuat beberapa pengubahan sehingga omega, baik laki-laki atau perempuan dapat hamil dan memiliki anak. Akan tetapi, dalam fanfic ini terdapat beberapa perbedaan dan pengecualian demi mendukungnya isi cerita dalam fanfic ini. Ini di karena kan tidak adanya versi asli dari omegaverse, jadi kita semua bebas membuat omegaverse sesuai yang kita inginkan dengan syarat masih terkait dengan omegaverse yang ada.

Nah, sampai disini kalian sudah mengerti? Tidak? Terlalu banyak kata asing di dalamnya? Duh, untuk kata-kata yang tidak kalian mengerti bisa kalian cari artinya di google atau kamus terdekat. *ditimpuk* /wooo!/

* * *

(2.) Selanjutnya, 'Apakah dunia A/B/O itu?'

Hmm…, dari awal kemunculannya, umat manusia hanya terdiri dari pria dan wanita. Akan tetapi, di karena kan ancaman kepunahan umat manusia. Urutan sekular tersebut terputus dan umat manusia mengalami evolusi baru atau perbedaan antara pria dan wanita sudah tidak ada. Kini keduanya bisa dibuahi, dalam hal ini tentu saja yang di maksud adalah omega dan beta. Walau pun dalam kasusnya, beta jarang di temukan hamil. Tapi beta tetap memiliki kemungkinan untuk hamil walau sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat kecil. :3 Ekhem, pria(kecuali alpha) memiliki rahim yang menerima pembuahan melalui rectum atau lubang anus. Sedangkan untuk wanita, klitoris mereka berubah menjadi uhukpenisuhuk yang bisa berereksi dan berejakulasi. Ah, seorang alpha(pria) memiliki tonjolan di pangkal penis mereka dan bersifat _hipertrofi_ atau ukurannya bisa bertambah ketika mereka berejakulasi. Mereka juga bisa berereksi sekitar 20 sampai 30 menit, dan mampu mengeluarkan sperma sebanyak 20 mL(omega dan beta biasanya hanya mengeluarkan 2 mL. Dalam keadaan tertentu, seorang beta dapat mengeluarkan 10 mL sperma.). Mereka juga dapat menghamili seseorang dengan presentasi keberhasilan sampai 100%.

Luar biasa ya? Kebayang gak tuh, kalau dunia benar-benar mengalami evolusi hingga sebesar itu. Eh, ya, mari kita lanjut.

Alpha:

-Pria alpha memiliki tonjolan di pangkal penis, seperti yang sudah kujelaskan barusan.

-Ketika dalam masa birahi, mereka bisa berereksi selama 20-30 menit. Dan ini pun sudah kujelaskan tadi.

-Dapat menghamili seseorang dengan presentasi keberhasilan sampai 100%, ini juga sudah kujelaskan tadi. *dilempar sepatu*

-Mereka mampu berejakulasi berulang kali.

-Tidak memproduksi feromon.

Beta:

-Tidak memiliki siklus birahi (Akan di jelaskan nanti).

-Tidak seperti omega, mereka dapat menguasai diri ketika aktivitas seksual terjadi.

Omega:

-Mereka memiliki siklus birahi, dan biasanya berlangsung selama satu sampai tujuh hari.

-Kehamilan normalnya berlangsung selama sembilan bulan.

-Memproduksi feromon.

-Tidak bisa menahan diri, dan biasanya sering di dominasi oleh alpha.

* * *

(3.) Nah, tadi pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya 'Apakah siklus birahi itu?' Berikut penjelasannya!

Kelenjar keringat dari omega menghasilkan feromon, baunya akan menguat sekali dalam sebulan. Biasanya bisa berlangsung selama tujuh hari, perubahan bau mengindikasikan probabilitas tinggi kehamilan atau sedang dalam masa subur. Alpha cenderung memiliki respon yang lebih agresif dan mereka adalah yang paling dibutuhkan omega ketika masa birahi berlangsung. Oleh karena itu, alpha sering menjadi bagian yang mendominasi. Untuk bagian ini, ini lebih seperti siklus menstruasi pada wanita.

* * *

(4.) 'Apakah sistem tanda antara Alpha-Omega itu?'

"Tanda" di buat saat seks dalam siklus birahi berlangsung. Biasanya alpha menggigit omega di bagian leher demi menandai daerah kekuasannya, itu dilakukan agar omega tersebut tidak di sentuh oleh alpha atau beta lain. Dalam beberapa versi, tanda di bagi menjadi dua jenis. Satu tanda untuk 'menandai', dan sisanya tanda untuk 'mengikat'.

Tanda untuk menandai sudah di jelaskan di atas, biasanya ini adalah solusi baru untuk para omega yang membutuhkan perlindungan ketika masa birahi atau _heat_ datang tanpa ingin 'terikat' atau _bonding_. Tetapi, walau pun begitu solusi ini tidak terlalu efektif di karenakan kurangnya bebauan dari sang alpha. Jadi ketika pembuatan tanda ini berlangsung, biasanya selalu di selingi dengan kegiatan seks agar bau dari sang alpha bisa melekat dengan sempurna dan hanya bertahan selama seminggu sesuai masa _heat_ (disaran menggunakan kondom demi menanggulangi resiko kehamilan!).

Tanda untuk mengikat atau _bonding_ , tanda ini di buat guna mengikat omega menjadi pasangan mereka(alpha). Disebut-sebut, _bonding_ adalah ikatan paling suci di bandingkan ikatan pernikahan. _bonding_ juga membuat para omega tidak dapat memiliki pasangan lain, tanda ini biasanya akan muncul ketika sedang melakukan seks. _Mating_ (sebutan untuk kegiatan _bonding_ ) biasanya terjadi ketika, seorang alpha menggigit kelenjar keringat yang ada di area leher hingga pecah. Ketika pecah, kelenjar itu akan mengeluarkan bau yang berbeda, tanda bahwa si omega telah terikat dengan seorang alpha. Namun _bonding_ juga memiliki resiko lain, selain omega tak akan bisa memiliki pasangan lain. Beberapa resiko di antaranya, adalah perselingkuhan. Sebenarnya, seorang alpha bebas memiliki pasangan sebanyak yang mereka inginkan, karena itu _mating_ atau _bonding_ menjadi solusi bagi alpha-alpha tak bertanggung jawab yang ingin memiliki banyak pasangan tanpa terikat secara hukum. Resiko lainnya adalah ketika seorang omega melakukan seks dengan orang lain, selain pasangannya(alpha yang menggigit). Jika si omega melakukan itu, maka omega tersebut akan mengalami pusing, mual, dan berbagai gejala lainnya selama seminggu (Sama seperti menandai, tanda ini juga akan menghilang dalam waktu tertentu. Tergantung seberapa dalamnya bekas gigitan yang di dapat. Atau kadang bahkan tak bisa menghilang sama sekali!).

Perlu untuk diketahui: Seorang alpha atau omega dapat merasakan ketertarikan pada seseorang di luar siklus birahi mereka sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Beberapa alpha dan omega dapat merasakan perasaan yang sama (jatuh cinta atau perasaan menemukan _soulmate_ ) dalam pandangan pertama dan perasaan mereka tak akan lekang oleh waktu. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut jarang terjadi. Beberapa orang bahkan menganggap hal itu hanyalah legenda atau mitos belaka.

* * *

(5.) 'Selain tanda, apakah omega memiliki cara lain untuk melindungi diri mereka?'

Jawabannya, tentu saja ya. Tanda hanyalah satu dari tiga cara untuk melindungi diri mereka. Cara lainnya adalah dengan melindungi atau menutup leher mereka menggunakan kerah atau syal. Cara ini adalah cara terkuno yang pernah ada, dan biasanya tak pernah di pakai lagi karena memiliki resiko kegagalan yang jauh lebih besar di bandingkan kedua cara lainnya. Jika tanda adalah cara yang paling ampuh, maka melindungi adalah cara paling _fail_ yang pernah ada.

Yang terakhir adalah supresan. Cara kedua yang paling ampuh setelah tanda, supresan resmi masuk dalam kategori "perlindungan diri omega" sejak tahun 1951. Supresan akan di jelaskan nanti.

* * *

(6.) 'Apakah mekanisme perubahan itu?'

Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan sebelumnya, ketika seorang alpha menandai omega. Maka omega tersebut akan mengalami perubahan bau. Perubahan bau inilah yang menjadi penanda dan alarm bagi alpha kalau omeganya mengalami birahi. Untuk omega, setelah ditandai mereka akan jauh lebih mudah dalam menahan birahi mereka bahkan jika alpha mereka tak berada di sekitar mereka. Ide ini di ambil dari prinsip ratu lebah dan sudah melalui penyesesuaian dengan untuk omegaverse.

* * *

(7.) 'Tolong jelaskan secara singkat mengenai sistem kasta atau kelas dalam omegaverse!'

Umm… yang ini sedikit sulit. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjelaskannya. Dari 100% persen masyarakat, hanya terdapat 20% alpha dan 10% omega. Lalu sisanya adalah beta, walau pun begitu. Kelas seorang alpha jauh lebih tinggi di bandingkan beta dan omega. Untuk beta, populasi beta memang banyak di bandingkan alpha dan omega. Tetapi untuk kelasnya, tetap saja berada di bawah alpha. Sedangkan omega, meskipun tengah birahi. Sangat kecil kemungkin bagi mereka untuk membuahi, karena itu mereka sulit untuk membangun keluarga. Di mata dunia, omega sangat di pandang rendah. Bagi mereka, para omega hanyalah pemuas nafsu belakang. Jadi dalam sistem kasta, mereka berada di urutan terbawah.

Perlu untuk diketahui:

Dari 10 orang: -Terdapat dua alpha. –Tujuh beta. –Dan satu omega.

Dari 30 orang: -Terdapat enam alpha. -21 beta. –Dan tiga omega.

Lalu untuk 60 orang? Silakan di hitung sendiri. *ditimpuk sepatu* Maafkan aku karena pertanyaan dan jawaban yang ada malah tidak nyambung disini, mahklum infonya cuil sana cuil sini sih… *dibuang ke jurang*

* * *

(8.) 'Bagaimana gaya hidup A/B/O?'

-Sekolah: Sekolah terbagi menjadi dua jenis, yaitu adalah sekolah campuran dan sekolah khusus. Sekolah campuran adalah sekolah yang di buat untuk menerima ketiga kasta tersebut, sekolah campuran juga membuat 'kelas khusus alpha'. Murid-murid bisa mengajukan diri untuk pindah kelas, tetapi harus melewati prosedur yang rumit. Sedangkan sekolah khusus adalah sekolah khusus yang hanya menerima para alpha saja, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan yang penting alpha, ugh, ini lebih seperti sekolah khusus perempuan dan laki-laki di dunia nyata. Selain khusus alpha, terdapat pula sekolah khusus beta.

-Kerja: Alpha selalu berada di puncak segalanya, mereka biasanya memiliki jabatan paling tinggi dalam pekerjaan. Alpha biasanya menikahi orang yang memiliki status sosial yang sama seperti mereka, karena itu pernikahan alpha-omega biasanya sangat jarang terjadi kecuali si omega adalah perempuan dan orang tuanya memiliki status sosial tinggi di masyarakat. Para beta memiliki skill yang baik dan selalu bekerja di bawah alpha. Dalam beberapa dekade, hanya ada sedikit beta yang bisa menyamai posisi alpha dalam pekerjaan. Omega, omega sebenarnya dapat memiliki pekerjaan yang baik jika mereka dapat menahan birahinya. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka tidak bekerja, dan mengandalkan subsidi dari pemerintah. Bahkan bagi beberapa orang tua, mereka lebih memilih menjodohkan anaknya di usia muda dari pada bergantung pada pemerintah.

-Keluarga: Alpha, beta, dan omega kini memiliki hak yang sama dalam membangun sebuah keluarga (dalam hal ini pernikahan). Meskipun kebanyakan alpha dari kaum elit lebih memilih untuk menikahi orang dengan derajat yang sama asalkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Karena hal tersebut akan dianggap sebagai tindakan tercela. Sejak manusia lahir, mereka sudah di klasifikasikan pada golongan alpha, beta, dan omega. Alpha memungkinkan untuk menikahi siapa pun, begitu pun dengan beta. Pada tahun 1960, pernikahan omega pun sudah di perbolehkan meskipun jumlahnya masih jarang. Alpha memiliki kecenderungan lebih tinggi dalam proses pembuahan yang mana menjadikannya sebagai golongan tertinggi (Ingat, karena ini cerita ketika umat manusia baru saja mengalami penurunan populasi yang cukup drastis. Maka dari itu, golongan pemerintah sangat menjunjung tinggi golongan yang berhasil meningkatkan populasi umat manusia. Yang mana hal ini diikuti oleh golongan masyarakat.).

* * *

(9.) 'Apakah perlindungan diri omega itu?'

Perlindungan diri omega adalah tiga peraturan yang di buat demi melindungi para omega dari buasnya birahi alpha. Ketiga peraturan ini harus ditaati oleh seluruh omega tanpa kecuali. Ada pun ketiga peraturan itu adalah:

-Untuk mengikuti pembelajaran sekolah, omega harus menyerahkan laporan medisnya.

-Untuk dapat bekerja, omega pun harus menyerahkan laporan medisnya.

-Ketika sudah melewati masa kedewasaan, mulailah minum supresan secara teratur.

Perlu untuk diketahui: A/B/O sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan jenis kelamin di dunia nyata, untuk mengetahui apakah seseorang tersebut termasuk dalam golongan yang mana. Pihak sekolah mengadakan pemeriksaan medis guna memudahkan para muridnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Biasanya pendidikan seks hanya diajari di jenjang menengah pertama, tepatnya di kelas tiga(di beberapa sekolah pendidikan seks diajarkan di kelas dua). Di umur ini, biasanya murid-murid sudah mendapatkan laporan medis mereka. Tapi tak jarang ada murid yang laporan medisnya tak diketahui, sehingga mereka dialihkan ke rumah sakit guna mendapatkan kepastian yang tepat tentang jenis kelamin seks mereka.

* * *

(10.) 'Apakah supresan itu?'

Di temukan pada tahun 1950, supresan dibuat berdasarkan cara kerja feromon alpha yang mampu menekan birahi omega. Supresan resmi masuk dalam perlindungan diri omega sejak tahun 1951, hal ini di karenakan dibutuhkannya waktu setahun penuh untuk pengembangannya sebelum akhirnya dinyatakan "bisa" untuk diproduksi dan disebar luaskan. Supresan juga dapat menyebabkan alergi dan efek samping lainnya, masing-masing orang berbeda efeknya. Pada tahun 2003, pemerintah mendapatkan banyak keluhan soal "rut yang tidak pada tempatnya". Jadi, banyak perusahaan farmasi yang berbondong-bondong untuk membuat obat yang dapat mengatasi rut seorang alpha. Lalu dua tahun setelahnya, terciptalah sebuah obat yang dapat mengatasi kondisi rut tersebut. Obat tersebut berkebalikan dengan supresan, waktu pengembangannya juga jauh lebih lama sebelum obat tersebut benar-benar dinyatakan "efektif" mengatasi rut pada alpha.

Sekedar info: Sekarang sedang dikembangkan sebuah obat untuk mengatasi kehamilan seorang omega, obat itu nantinya akan diberi nama "Inhibitor". Untuk info lainnya, hanya dari pernikahan alpha-omega lah seorang alpha akan lahir. Dalam beberapa kasus, seorang omega dapat melahirkan dua sampai tiga alpha sebelum akhirnya melahirkan seorang omega. Untuk kelahiran kembar, biasanya hanya satu dari mereka yang akan menjadi seorang alpha. Dalam beberapa kasus, pemerintah akhir-akhir ini diguncangkan dengan berita "transformasinya seorang beta menjadi omega". Hal ini cukup menarik perhatian lebih para perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang farmasi. Tapi kita tak akan membahas itu disini, kami memberitahu ini hanya untuk mengantisipasi dengan kejadian yang akan datang. (jalan ceritanya bisa saja berubah-ubah suatu hari)

Setelah penjelasan tentang omegaverse, berikut akan di sambung dengan biodata karakter!

[Anggap saja ada foto Gintoki disini]

Nama: Sakata Gintoki

Umur: 21 tahun

Status: Seorang Omega yang sudah _bonding_

Pendidikan: Mahasiswa jurusan sejarah semester II

Posisi: Pemeran utama

Keterangan: Sakata Gintoki adalah putra kedua dari pasangan Sakata Ginpachi dan Sakata Ginko. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang sang kakak, membuatnya tak bisa mengeluh tentang kehidupnya yang sudah seperti boneka hidup. Di tambah dengan statusnya yang seorang omega, membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin mengikat kuat lehernya layaknya seekor anjing. Pada usia 19 tahun, Gintoki akhirnya di jodohkan dengan anak dari teman ayahnya yang memiliki status yang sama dengan keluarganya. Beberapa bulan di jodohkan, ia pun akhirnya menikah dengan penerus keluarga tersebut.

...

[Anggap saja ada foto Hijikata disini]

Nama: Hijikata Toushirou

Umur: 24 tahun

Status: Seorang Alpha yang sudah _bonding_

Pekerjaan: Wakil Komandan Kepolisian Militer Tingkat I

Posisi: Pemeran utama

Keterangan: Hijikata Toushirou adalah putra pertama dari Hijikata Tamegoro dan Hijikata Ayano. Statusnya yang merupakan seorang alpha, sanggup untuk menutupi fakta bahwa ia adalah anak haram dari kedua pasangan tersebut. Demi menutupi fakta ini jugalah ia di nikahkan dengan Gintoki.

...

[Anggap saja ada foto Takasugi disini]

Nama: Takasugi Shinsuke

Umur: 24 tahun

Status: Seorang Alpha, lajang.

Pekerjaan: Komandan Kepolisian Militer Tingkat II

Posisi: Pemeran sampingan

Keterangan: Takasugi Shinsuke adalah Komandan kepolisian militer Tingkat II, karena suatu alasan pertunangannya dengan Gintoki harus di batalkan. Takasugi juga merupakan temen baik Gintoki sejak masih kecil, Takasugi lah yang selalu menjaga Gintoki kecil hingga sekarang. Sedikit info, Takasugi sebenarnya menyukai Gintoki sejak umurnya masih lima tahun.

...

[Anggap saja ada foto Zura disini]

Nama: Katsura Kotarou

Umur: 22 tahun

Status: Seorang Beta, lajang.

Pekerjaan: Wakil Komandan Kepolisian Militer Tingkat II

Posisi: Pemeran sampingan

Keterangan: Katsura Kotarou, seorang beta yang memiliki posisi penting di kepolisian militer. Sering di panggil Zura oleh sang Kapten dan teman-teman masa kecilnya, saat ini ia terlibat dengan perasaan yang aneh pada sang Kapten dan teman-teman masa kecilnya.

...

[Anggap saja ada foto Tatsuma disini]

Nama: Sakamoto Tatsuma

Umur: 24 tahun

Status: Seorang Alpha yang sudah bertunangan

Pekerjaan: CEO Kaientai

Posisi: Pemeran sampingan

Keterangan: Sakamoto Tatsuma, seorang CEO termuda sepanjang sejarah. Ia sudah menjadi CEO sejak usianya masih 15 tahun, dan produk yang di keluarkan oleh perusahaannya telah berkali-kali menembus pasar internasional dengan omset miliaran per bulan. Sedikit info, sebenarnya Tatsuma memiliki perasaan pada Zura dan Gintoki sejak SMA.

...

[Anggap saja ada foto Kamui disini]

Nama: Yato Kamui

Umur: 19 tahun

Status: Seorang beta, lajang

Pekerjaan: Bos Mafia dari klan Yato

Posisi: Pemeran sampingan

Keterangan: Yato Kamui, remaja berdarah china ini sudah menjadi bos mafia sejak usianya masih 12 tahun. Kamui juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang di beri nama Yato Kagura. Sama seperti Ibunya, Kamui sangat menyayangi adiknya sebagaimana ia menyayangi Ibunya. Memiliki perasaan tertarik pada Takasugi.

...

[Foto tidak tersedia]

Nama: Malaikat

Nama asli: Tidak diketahui

Umur: ?

Status: ?

Pekerjaan: ?

Posisi: Pemeran sampingan (sepertinya)

Keterangan: Malaikat, sosok berjubah yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan hidup seorang Sakata Gintoki. Sepertinya perempuan, tapi tak ada sedikit pun informasi mengenai dirinya.

* * *

Yak, begitulah penjelasan mengenai omegaverse dan para karakter yang akan muncul disini. Untuk biodata para karakter yang lainnya, akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu. Disini aku memberikan kesempatan bagi para pembaca untuk bertanya mengenai fanfic ini. Untuk chapter sesungguhnya akan di update minggu depan, jika tak ada yang bertanya maka tentunya pengupdatetan akan di percepat menjadi lima hari lagi.

Saya selaku author memohon maaf jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang tidak berkenan disini. Dan maaf pula kalau seluruh penjelasan disini tidak mudah di mengerti atau banyak typo dan kata-kata yang aneh. Biarlah prolog ini agak ngelantur, yang penting chapter depan enak dibaca :'v

Untuk kepastian kapan fanfic ini tamat, saya pun tidak tahu. Karena ini hanya akan terus ada selama fanfic ini bisa terus menyenangkan hati para pembaca.

TBC


	2. Firsh Chapter

~Omegaverse Ver. Gintama~

Summary: Fanfic yang sesungguhnya dimulai! "Kita harus mencari 'titik' dimana semuanya berawal, hanya itu kesempatan terakhir Kita."/"Aku akan menjemputmu."/"Apakah kau suka cerita cinta?"/ _[Apa yang menyala dalam kegelapan dan menjadi pemandu menuju alam baka?]/_

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: _OOC_ _._ _OC._ _OOT_. _AU_. Omegaverse. Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: T

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki

Omegaverse Ver. Gintama –Firsh Chapter- © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Don't like, Don't read

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _*Flashback*_

 ** _[Walau pun Kita sudah melakukan banyak hal, tetap saja tak ada yang berubah. Sepertinya Kita telah melakukan kesalahan disini.]_**

 ** _"Tidak, masih ada cara untuk menghentikan semuanya."_**

 ** _[Apa itu?]_**

 ** _"Kita harus mencari 'titik' dimana semuanya berawal, hanya itu kesempatan terakhir Kita."_**

 ** _[Kau yakin, Kita bisa melakukannya? Jika Kita gagal, mereka akan membunuh Kita semua yang ada disini sekarang juga.]_**

 ** _"Aku sangat yakin, karena apa pun yang Kita lakukan. Kita tak membuat sedikit pun kesalahan disini, untuk apa yang akan terjadi nanti… Kita masih bisa memperbaikinya, kuharap."_**

 ** _[Kalau begitu ini adalah perintah untuk seluruh Anggota, cari dan temukanlah 'titik awal' itu hingga keseluruh penjuru dunia. Tak ada yang boleh kelewatan, cari hingga pelosok terdalam Bumi ini. Ancaman itu… harus segera di musnahkan.]_**

 _*Flashback End*_

.

.

.

.

"Gintoki, hari ini jam berapa kelasmu dimulai?"

Gintoki menoleh, matanya fokus pada sosok pemuda berponi V dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata.

"Jam 11, Hijikata- _san_ tak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pergi dengan Kagura dan Shinpachi nanti." balasnya datar, _natural perm_ nya kembali menatap sepiring makanan yang setengahnya sudah menghilang.

Hijikata menggeleng, kalimat bernada penolakan di muntahkan begitu saja. "Tidak, tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan Istriku pergi dengan lelaki lain seperti ini. Aku akan mengantarmu hari ini, kuyakin Kondo- _san_ akan mengerti nanti jika kujelaskan."

Gintoki menghela nafas singkat, sudah biasa dengan sifat posesif dari seseorang yang sejak dua tahun lalu ia nikahi. "Jangan salahkan aku, kalau sampai Hijikata- _san_ di marahi Matsudaira- _san_ nanti."

Hijikata tersenyum, ia lantas bergerak mendekati Gintoki. Di kecupnya surai perak yang helaiannya saja mengalah-ngalahi kain sutera.

"Ini masih jam 10, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum akhirnya kelasmu dimulai. Mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Surga dunia, misalnya."

Alis kiri Gintoki naik beberapa senti, tangan berkulit putih bergerak ke pinggang Hijikata. Membuat sebuah seringaian lolos di bibir Hijikata.

*cubit*

Hijikata meringgis, berulang kali mengaduh kesakitan sebelum akhirnya rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang. "Kenapa kau mencubitku?!" ucapnya masam.

Gintoki hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar dan wajah polos andalannya. "Aku tidak mau sampai harus berjalan pincang selama seminggu, Hijikata- _san_."

Hijikata terdiam, cuma bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia lantas mengelus puncak kepala Gintoki dengan lembut. Mengabaikan perasaannya yang tengah membara karena tontonan keimutan Gintokinya.

* * *

"Aku akan menjemputmu." ucap Hijikata, melonggokkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil. Gintoki mengangguk, tak menjawab apa pun. Melihatnya Hijikata hanya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjukan mobilnya ke jalanan.

Gintoki hanya melihat kepergian sang kekasih dalam diam, tak menyadari adanya atensi lain disana.

"Apakah kau suka cerita cinta?"

Gintoki menoleh ke belakang, matanya menyipit melihat senyuman sinis di wajah atensi itu.

 _'Kenapa makhluk itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini?'_

"Aku sangat suka sekali cerita cinta. Coba kau cari tahu tentang kisah (1)Tristan dan Isolde, mereka patner yang luar biasa! Cinta itu menciptakan penderitaan, penderitaan akan memunculkan nafsu. Dan akhirnya, semua berujung pada kematian. Jadi semua orang yang memiliki nafsu atas tubuhnya, pasti akan jatuh ke lubang dosa akibat tindakan yang terburu-buru dan nafsu muda mereka. Sama seperti Tristan."

Gintoki menghela nafas singkat, "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka kisah basi seperti cinta, jadi jujur. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya."

Sosok itu mendengus, lalu kemudian kembali menyeringai. "Tak masalah, seiring berjalannya waktu kau pasti akan menyukainya sama sepertiku."

"Aku tak berharap banyak padamu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau berharap banyak pada kisahku." ucap Gintoki datar, tak ada emosi di kalimatnya.

"Sayang sekali tebakanmu salah, Sayangku. Bukan aku, tapi para pembacalah yang mengharapkan banyak hal pada kisahmu. Aku hanya membantumu untuk mengabulkan harapan mereka."

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu. Sebenarnya..., Kau itu apa?"

"Apa? Sudah kubilang kan, aku adalah malaikat. Malaikat untukmu seorang."

"Malaikat? Kau lebih mirip iblis dari pada malaikat." setelah berkata begitu, Gintoki pun berlalu pergi dari sana. meninggal atensi mengaku malaikat tersebut sendirian.

"Teruslah seperti itu sampai anak itu lahir, Gintoki. Dan kita lihat, apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti." sosok itu mulai tertawa, tawanya menggema hingga ke langit. Membuat angin bersorak menyelimutinya hingga tak tersisa apa pun selain sehelai daun.

* * *

Gintoki menghela nafas, kini ia duduk di bangku favorit seperti biasa. Memandang keluar jendela seperti ini juga merupakan kegiatannya sehari-hari.

 _'Makhluk itu… sebenarnya apa? Kenapa dia selalu menggangguku seperti ini?'_

"Oh? Gin- _chan_!"

Gintoki menoleh begitu mendengar seruan jempreng yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Gadis pemilik suara jempreng itu tersenyum lebar, diikuti dengan sapaan sopan dari lelaki berkacamata di sampingnya.

"Tumben Gin- _chan_ datang cepat, biasanya selalu datang lima menit sebelum kelas dimulai, _aru_." ucapnya sambil menepuk punggung Gintoki kuat, Yato Kagura, namanya. Yang berkacamata hanya tersenyum simpul, sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini tentunya. Kalau yang ini, Shimura Shinpachi, namanya.

"Nggak papa, cuma mau datang cepat aja." balas Gintoki seadanya, Kagura dan Shinpachi hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Atau mungkin hanya Shinpachi saja yang tersenyum tulus, karena disini senyum Kagura terlihat berbeda.

"Hoo~ kukira mau lari dari _rape_ nya si Mayora."

* _Blush_ *

Mendadak wajah Gintoki memerah seperti di lumuri oleh sesuatu. Kagura tertawa puas, melihatnya.

. . . .

"Baiklah, silakan kumpulkan tugas kalian ke depan."

Gintoki menatap horor ke arah Shinpachi yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Gin- _san_ lupa? Minggu kemarin, Tsukuyo- _san_ memberikan kita tugas."

Gintoki diam membatu, Kagura hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum akhirnya permata _Shappire_ itu kembali melirik wanita cantik yang masih menghisap _kiseru_ nya.

Selembar _sukonbu_ masih terselip di bibirnya. "Pasti lupa, kebanyakan bermesraan dengan Mayora sih."

"Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura!"

Ketiganya mendadak merinding disko, begitu mendengar suara bernada tegas memanggil nama mereka. Terutama Gintoki, dia yang paling pucat di antara trio itu.

Ingatannya kembali membanjiri detik-detik saat terakhirnya, berkomat-kamit dalam hati tidaklah cukup untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya hari ini. Jika ada hal yang paling di takutinya selain hantu, maka itu adalah dosen _killer_ nya, Tsukuyo.

Gintoki sedikit meruntuk, ia menyesal telah menerima ajakan Hijikata untuk memadu kasih saat itu. Ajakan yang membuatnya tak bisa berjalan untuk seminggu, yang mengakibatkan dirinya yang telat mengambil mata kuliah dari dosen favorit. Dan malah nyasar mengambil mata kuliah –yang katanya– dosennya _killer_ tapi nyatanya malah melebihi –garis keras untuk kata yang terakhir.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kelasmu?" sapa Hijikata, begitu Gintoki sudah terlihat duduk dengan nyaman di jok depan. Gintoki sedikit mendengus, mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi cukup untuk membuat stresnya meningkat kembali.

"Cukup bagus, hari ini Tsukki melemparkan 7 _kunai_ ke arahku." balas Gintoki, sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

Hijikata tertawa, di tepuknya pelan surai perak milik sang Istri. Selang beberapa detik, ponsel Hijikata berdering. Menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Halo, Hijikata disini."

 _[Apa yang menyala dalam kegelapan dan menjadi pemandu menuju alam baka?]_

"Siapa ini?" alis Hijikata tertekuk, matanya masih fokus pada jalanan.

 _[Jawabannya adalah seekor (2)anjing putih.]_

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, katakan siapa Kau atau kukuliti Kau nanti."

"Siapa itu, Hijikata- _san_?" Hijikata melirik Gintoki sesaat, sebelum akhirnya pandangan matanya kembali tertuju pada jalanan. Suara di seberang telpon kembali terdengar, kali suara tawalah yang menghiasi pendengaran Hijikata.

 _[Itu cukup lucu, sungguh. Jika kau sangat ingin mengetahui identitasku, kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Pemuda manis di sampingmu itu? Walau pun tak banyak, kuyakin itu cukup untuk menggelitik kesabaranmu.]_

"Kau-"

Sambungan di putus, Hijikata menggeram kesal. Ingin banting setir, tapi masih tahu diri bawa penumpang. Jadi dia cuma diam saja, walau hati sedang dongkol.

"Hijikata- _san_?"

Hijikata menoleh, berusaha tersenyum senatural mungkin –walau pun wajahnya malah terlihat seperti kebelet ngebunuh orang.

"Hijikata- _san_ , yang tadi itu siapa?"

Menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu. Dia bilang kalau kau tahu siapa Dia."

Gintoki memandangnya bingung, ada sedikit kekhawatiran di matanya. –yang sayangnya tak di tangkap oleh Hijikata. "Aku?"

"Sudah lah, lupakan saja. Mungkin orang iseng."

Perhatian Hijikata kembali tertuju ke jalanan, kali ini jalanannya berbeda dengan yang tadi. Jalanan terpisah yang terlihat sangat jarang dilalui oleh kendaraan. Tak sampai lima menit, deretan rumah mewah, ralat, _mansion_ mewah pun terlihat.

Klakson di bunyikan beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya pintu gerbang berukuran titan 15 meter terbuka. Mereka memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu rumah, seorang laki-laki berseragam putih rapi datang menghampiri mereka. Membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya masuk ke mobil untuk memarkirkannya dengan benar di bagasi. Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau keluarga Sakata dan Hijikata adalah keluarga yang kaya raya?

Pintu kayu berukiran indah dengan ukuran raksasa terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan dengan berderet pelayan yang membungkuk hormat di kedua sisinya. Langkah Toushirou dan Gintoki berhenti, begitu seorang pelayan wanita bersurai hijau daun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tama?"

Wanita berumur 25 tahun itu, membungkuk hormat begitu namanya di sebut oleh Gintoki.

"Toushirou- _sama_ , Gintoki- _sama_. Selamat datang. Oh, ya, ada paket yang datang tadi. Katanya untuk Gintoki- _sama_."

"Untukku?"

"Iya, paketnya sedikit berisik dan hidup."

"Hewan?"

"Seekor anjing yang sedikit besar, kelewatan besar, mungkin."

"An-"

Kalimat Hijikata di potong oleh suara dering ponsel Gintoki. Benda persegi itu, terlihat berdering nyaring minta di bungkam. Setelah memastikan siapa si penelpon, panggilan masuk pun diangkat.

"Kagura- _chan_ , ada apa?" jawab Gintoki, setelah dirasa suara di ujung sana sudah aman buat telinganya.

 _[Akh, Gin-chan! Apakah Sadaharu ada disana?]_

"Sadaharu? Siapa Sadaharu?"

Kagura di seberang sana menepuk dahinya gemas, _[Itu lho, anjing putih besar yang ada di rumah Gin-chan.]_

"Anjing putih... OH! Ini anjingmu?! Kenapa kau kirimkan dia kesini, Kagura- _chan_?!"

 _[Bukan aku! Tapi si Bakaniki itu, dia mau mengerjai si Mayora jadi dia mengirimnya ke alamat Gin-chan. Aku akan segera datang dan mengambilnya.]_

"Ck, cepat datang sebelum dia merusuh disini."

 _[Roger, Boss!]_

* * *

[anggap saja ada foto Kagura disini]

Nama: Yato Kagura

Tanggal Lahir: 03 November

Umur: 18 tahun

Status: Seorang _Beta_ , sudah bertunangan.

Pendidikan: Mahasiswa jurusan (3) _Sukonbu Science_ (Ilmu _Sukonbu_ ) semester I

Posisi: Pemeran sampingan Keterangan:

Yato Kagura, adik dari Yato Kamui yang merupakan seorang bos mafia ternama, mahasiswa jurusan _Sukonbu Science_ (Ilmu _Sukonbu_ ) semester I [jurusan baru sebenarnya], tujuan awal masuk ke jurusan tersebut: "Ingin menciptakan Sukonbu dengan ratusan rasa unik untuk dunia!". Sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang yang ia beri panggilan tersayang "Sadis gila" dan "Idiot bodoh".

* * *

[Anggap saja ada foto Shinpachi disini]

Nama: Shimura Shinpachi

Tanggal lahir: 12 Agustus

Umur: 19 tahun

Status: Seorang Beta, sudah memiliki pacar.

Pendidikan: Mahasiswa jurusan seni semester I

Posisi: Pemeran sampingan

Keterangan: Shimura Shinpachi, adik dari Istri Komandan Kepolisian Militer Tingkat I. mengambil jurusan seni dengan misi "Aku ingin belajar seni mencintaimu melebihi kacamataku ini". Sudah mengenal Gintoki dan Kagura sejak masih di SMA. Sedikit info, Shinpachi menderita siscon akut!

* * *

[Anggap saja ada foto Tsukuyo disini]

Nama: Hyakka Tsukuyo

Nama Panggilan: Tsukki

Umur: 26 tahun

Status: Seorang _Alpha_ , sudah menikah dan _bonding_.

Pekerjaan: Dosen

Posisi: Pemeran sampingan

Keterangan: Hyakka Tsukuyo, adik dari Hyakka Tsukuo. Sama seperti Kakaknya, Tsukuyo adalah seorang _alpha_. Sebagai dosen, Tsukuyo terkenal galak. Hobinya melempar orang dengan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ yang entah di dapatnya dari mana. Ia menikah dengan [Hyakka] Hinowa yang merupakan seorang _omega_ , dan mereka sekarang memiliki seorang putra yang di beri nama [Hyakka] Seita.

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

1\. Tristan dan Isolde adalah sebuah film yang rilis tahun 2006 pada tanggal 13 januari di USA. film ini mengisahkan kisah cinta tragis antara Tristan dan Isolde, sejarah asli ditulis oleh Thomas pada tahun 1165.

2\. Orang Korea percaya, kalau anjing putih dapat memandu para roh yang gentayangan untuk menuju alam baka/bisa membuka pintu menuju alam baka.

3\. _Sukonbu Science_ (Ilmu _Sukonbu_ ) plesetan dari _Bakery Science_ (Ilmu Roti), sebuah jurusan kuliah unik yang ditawarkan di _Kansas State University_.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, kita berjumpa lagi! ^^ /wooo!/

Chapter yang sesungguhnya sudah dimulai sekarang, untuk konfliknya mungkin masih lama. Belum ada ide soalnya, kalau kubikin langsung ke konfliknya tau-tau ini fic bakal beneran tamat dalam hitungan jari lagi. (TvT) Tapi kalau boleh jujur, chap 2 bakal langsung ke konfliknya lho! *ditimpuk sandal*

Apakah chap 1 ini memuaskan? Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan!

Ngomong-ngomong saya selaku author ingin mengatakan berita duka cita, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya bakal telat update chap 2 nanti. Seharusnya chap 2 nanti bakal update minggu depan, tapi keadaan laptop saya sedang sangat kritis sekarang. Batrenya mendadak drop dan memilih koit setelah 2 tahun berlalu sejak pembelian (garansinya udah hangus setahun yang lalu). (T^T)

Tapi saya tetep bakal update, dan berusaha ngebuat ficnya kok. Buat kalian yang gak sabar ama chap 2 nanti, tolong bersabar dan berdoalah supaya author bisa ngumpulin uang buat beli batre laptop yang baru yang harganya saja sudah mencapai harga 7 doujin dari doujinka terkenal dari fandom sebelah. Ditambah lagi, paket internetan author juga sudah ludes kepake. Jadi author harus ngerogoh kucek yang super dalam buat ngebeli 2 hal itu *gegulingan* /pukpuk/

 _Well_ , sedikit penjelasan tentang fanfic ini! *berubah jadi Yuri- _sensei_ *

Setting: Saya disini mengambil setting militer, mafia, kuliah (tak terlalu mendalami), masa depan, dan _real li_ _f_ _e_. Kenapa? Alasannya tentu saja biar ini fic terkesan gak masuk akal! *bom!* Becanda, tapi beneran kok. LOL. xD *kabur*

Main chara or pairing? Saya belum terlalu yakin dengan chara yang ada, yang pasti ada HijiGin dan OkiKagu. Lainnya? Coba tebak-tebak buah manggis, LOL. xD *dibuang ke jurang* /heh!/

Sistem militernya gimana? Jadi disini tuh hampir sama seperti Indo, cuma bedanya disini tuh, sistem militernya pakai tingkatan. Jadi strukturnya bakal begini:

\- Tingkat I : Angkatan Darat

\- Tingkat II : Angkatan Udara

\- Tingkat III : Angkatan Laut

Lalu untuk tambahan nama-nama di karakternya gimana? Nah, itu kebanyakan nama mereka di ambil dari nama klan atau aliansi mereka. Sebagai contoh Tsukuyo, aliansi Tsukuyo kan Hyakka, jadi nama belakang atau marga keluarganya itu otomatis Hyakka. (sedikit informasi lho ya!) Tapi karena Hyakka sebuah aliansi, maka Hyakka disini juga di bikin jadi klan mafia.

Eh, ya, dichap lalu aku lupa mengganti nama belakang Gin dengan Hijikata :#

Di fic ini, karena terlalu rempong memanjangkan namanya menjadi Hijikata Sakata Gintoki. Jadi namanya hanya akan menjadi: Hijikata Gintoki.

Ah, aku mau minta maaf pada reader yang sudah kujanjikan di tahun lalu. Sebagai gantinya, Akan kutebar banyak hint OkiKagu disini :3 _Well_ , dari bio Kagu juga udah ketebak kan, siapa 'tunangan'nya. :3 *ditabok*

Aku juga mau berterima kasih pada Rinki- _san_ dan Nikaze yang mau kurecokin selama ini. Terima kasih banyak! Kuharap Rinki dan Nikaze gak kapok untuk kurecokin lagi ya! ^^ *duar*

Aku juga mau berterima kasih pada mereka yang sudah mau repot-repot untuk membaca, mereview, fav,foll, dll. ^^

Yak, berikut preview!

* * *

[Preview]

 ** _"Ketua, 'titik' itu telah di temukan. "Mereka" berada di sektor G, koordinat 2992."_**

 ** _"Biar aku saja yang pergi."_**

 ** _[Tidak, Mitsuba. Keadaanmu sudah sangat memburuk sejak perjalanan terakhir, Aku yang akan pergi.]_**

 ** _"Kenapa seorang Ketua harus repot-repot pergi ke sana? Jika Kau pergi, lalu apa gunanya Aku sebagai Wakilmu? Biar aku saja yang pergi, lagi pula Aku juga sudah bosan disini terus."_**

 ** _[Kau yakin, bisa melakukannya? Akan ada efek samping dari perjalanan itu.]_**

 ** _"Tak apa, lagi pula aku masih muda. Hidupku masih panjang, dan lagi, masa depan jauh lebih penting dari hidupku"_**

. . . .

"Oh, jadi Kau ya, yang selama ini menggangguku dan Gintoki?!" ucap Hijikata penuh penekanan, terdapat aura kelam menyelimutinya.

Wajahnya memucat, "I-Iya, sebenarnya... A-Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh! Ha-Hanya saja..."

"Ho~ hanya apa?"

Takasugi menghela nafas, "Sudah lah, Hijikata. Kita biarkan saja dulu Dia berbicara, kita masih belum tahu maksud dan tujuannya kemarin."

Seolah-olah tersadar, Gadis itu berdehem. "Sebenarnya maksudku kemari hanya dengan satu tujuan."

Katsura yang sejak tadi terdiam, kini mulai angkat bicara. "Tujuan apa itu, kalau kami boleh tahu?"

Dia berdiri, membuat para laki-laki yang ada di ruangan tersebut melihatnya. "Untuk membunuh... bayi itu."

. . . .

*Abad 31*

Enam triliun umat manusia tewas karena senjata nuklir. Dimana pun, di seluruh Kota. Dapat dilihat, orang-orang berwajah sama tanpa perbedaan. Umat manusia yang seharusnya wajib di kenang pun, terlihat menyatu dengan sekumpulan orang yang tengah berlalu lalang.

Hal-hal yang membedakan mereka hanya terdapat pada darah dan daging di sebagian orang. Alasannya? Tentu saja, keajaiban teknologi. 50 tahun yang lalu, _United Nations_ mengajukan proposal mengenai "kebangkitan umat manusia", yang cukup mengejutkan siapa pun di ruangan itu.

"Manusia tetap saja manusia, karena jiwa mereka. Kita hanya perlu memindahkan jiwa mereka ke tubuh yang 'tak akan' membusuk. Dengan begitu, akan terciptalah Dunia yang aman dan damai."

"Tuan Nobunobu, dari mana kau bisa seyakin itu dengan proyek ini?"

"Itu namanya tidak manusiawi! Jika gagal, sama saja dengan kau membunuh jutaan umat manusia lagi."

"Tenanglah Tuan-Tuan sekalian, kami tahu, bahwa Anda sekalian akan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu. Karena itu, kami sudah melakukan banyak percobaan sebelum akhirnya mengajukan proposal proyek ini."

"Tunggu, percobaan? Itu artinya, kau telah melakuka percobaan manusia tanpa izin dari kami?!"

. . . .

 ** _[Bagaimana keadaan disana?]_**

"Tidak terlalu baik, bagaimana masa depan? Apakah ada perubahan?"

 ** _[Masih belum, mungkin sebentar lagi.]_**

"Aku mengerti, akan kuselesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Oh, ya, bagaimana keadaan Mitsuba- _san_?"

 ** _[Baik, dia sedang melakukan proses penyembuhan akibat efek samping dari perjalanan waktu. Bagaimana denganmu?]_**

"Aku baru menggunakannya beberapa kali, efeknya belum terlihat. Tapi tenang saja, semuanya akan segera kuselesaikan sebelum efeknya terlihat."

 ** _[Aku mengerti, kami tunggu kabar baik dari mu.]_**

"...Dimengerti..."

[Preview End]


End file.
